The Great Christmas Masquerade Ball
by sabbu123
Summary: When Yugi Moto and his friends, along with the Sailor Scouts, are invited to a masquerade ball in Domino City, sinister things happen that dampen the event. Could it be a new enemy? Who's behind it?


**Author's Note:**

This was a fun little story my sister (LadyElizabethDarcy) and I wrote together for Christmas. We're fans of Sailor Moon and Yugioh and thought a fanfic where both characters collaborate would be fun. If you like this story, or even if you have feedback, please leave reviews and let us know! Thank you, and Merry Christmas!

 **Disclaimer:**

We do not own the characters of Sailor Moon or Yugioh. All characters mentioned within belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kazuki Takahashi.

 **The Great Christmas Masquerade Ball**

"A letter for me?" Yugi asked in confusion as Sugoroku Muto handed Yugi the envelope.

"It doesn't say who sent the letter, hmm." Yugi opened the envelope, took out the paper inside and read it aloud.

 _To Yugi Muto-_

 _This is an invitation to The Great Christmas Masquerade Ball. If you wish to participate, go to the Domino City Hotel Ballroom tomorrow night at 9:00 pm. Food and Drinks will be provided. Make sure you dress up. See you tomorrow._

 _PS: You must bring your invitation there if you want to participate._

 _PPS: I will be in a Lord of the D_

 _-Sincerely_

 _Anonymous_

"I wonder who invited me." Yugi muttered to himself.

"I'll give you permission if you want to go, Yugi," Sugoroku Muto said. "Just don't come back late!"

"Really, Grandpa? Thank You!"

 _-The next day on Christmas Eve night-_

"Great! They invited you guys too!" Yugi exclaimed happily to all his friends except one.

"Great, that jerk didn't invite me!" Jonouchi grumbled angrily.

"Chill, we can sneak you in buddy," Anzu said.

"Hmph, if that jerk didn't want me, fine! I have better things to do anyway. Like ummm, watching horror movies all night."

"Jonouchi, the last time you watched a horror movie, you slept on the floor for a month!" Anzu said.

"Jonouchi, don't worry. No matter what, we're still friends. Plus, we'll bring some treats for ya," Hiroto said.

"Ya, whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," Jonouchi said. So Yugi, Honda and Anzu all dressed up as different duel monsters. Yugi dressed up as the dark magician, Honda dresses up as Cyber Commander, Anzu dresses up as the Magician of Faith. They all headed to the Domino City Hotel with their invitations.

 _-In Tokyo City-_

"So Mamo-chan, do you know who sent you the invitation?" Usagi asked her boyfriend as he drove her and the gang to the Domino City Hotel.

"I have no idea, Usako," Mamoru replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It sounds fishy to me," Rei sniffed suspiciously.

"Could we be walking into a trap?" Ami wondered aloud, her brows creased in worry.

"Who cares? It's a party, and I'm always ready to party!" Minao exclaimed excitedly.

"And there'll be great food," Makoto winked at Usagi.

"Oh, food! I hope there will be cakes!" Usagi's eyes shone longingly.

Mamoru rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at Usagi, whose perkiness was one of the reasons he loved her.

After a few hours, the gang arrived at the Domino City Hotel in their costumes. Technically, they did not wear costumes as they had just transformed into Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask for the event. One of the reasons was because their scout uniforms were a good costume, and the other was that they were still suspicious regarding the anonymous invitation. In case it turned out to be a hoax from a youma of some new enemy, they wanted to be prepared.

They entered the grand ballroom and looked around in astonishment. The hall was decorated festively in red, green and gold streamers and balloons. Whoever had invited them had gone all out in the decorations.

"There's the refreshment table!" Usagi squealed, running towards the cakes and cookies she saw spread out on an ornately decorated table. Rolling their eyes, the others followed her.

After filling their stomach with food, they looked around at the various guests milling the ballroom. People were dressed in various costumes that the Sailor Scouts had no idea what they were, but they were interesting to look at.

Yugi and his friends looked around in wonder as they saw the decorations of the ballroom. The person who hosted this party was rich, dead rich. They saw other people who also came to the party. They saw one guy who was wearing a black tuxedo with a cape. He was also wearing a black hat and a mask. They also saw 5 girls wearing different colored sailor suits. They had no idea who they were supposed to be but didn't really care.

"Man, look at all this food," Honda ran to the food table and started picking up all the Christmas cookies he could find on the plates. Just then someone bumped into him which made him drop all the food.

"Hey, watch it!" Honda said, angry all his food had gone to waste.

"You watch it! I just dropped my pumpkin milkshake!" a girl about his age said.

"What's the big deal anyway, you have a lot of food you're holding there."

The girl looked at her plate filled with piles and piles of sugar cookies.

"Maybe I did go a little, tiny, _extremely tiny_ overboard but it doesn't matter. By the way, my name is Usagi, nice to meet you." 

"Hi, my name's Honda, it's also nice to meet you."

Suddenly, all the lights went out and nobody could see.

"Is this supposed to be part of the event or something?" Yugi asked.

Then the lights turned back on and everybody was relieved and thought it was just a minor blackout.

"Hey! What happened to my cookies? Someone stole them and they will have to pay for all the trouble I went through for putting the cookies on my plate!" Usagi went nuts.

"Uh, and I thought me and Jonouchi were obsessed with food," Honda thought to himself.

Just then, out of nowhere appeared a soldier with a flaming red sword.

"Hey, I know that monster. It's the flame swordsman! Wait, what is a flame swordsman doing here!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Woah!" Rei shouted nearby, instantly on high alert, "I sense a disturbance here."

"Could it be a youma?" Ami started typing away on the little computer Luna had given her.

"Aww come on, can't I enjoy a party without having to battle youmas all the time?" Usagi grumbled.

"Hmm, I wonder who the person in the flame swordsman costume is," Yugi wondered quietly to himself, "Why isn't he mingling with the other guests? Could this be someone with darker intentions, intent on creating mischief in a party where everyone is masked?"

"A masquerade Christmas party is ripe for such mischief," the tall masked man remarked from behind him, "I tend to avoid such functions because you never know who you're talking to."

"So do I," Yugi remarked, turning around, "Who are you, by the way?"

"My costume is called Tuxedo Mask," the masked man answered with a smile.

"Tuxedo Mask? I never heard of him," Yugi said, "Is your character a monster card?"

"A what?" Tuxedo Mask looked confused, "No, I am the protector of the Sailor Scouts."

"Who are the Sailor Scouts?" This time Yugi looked confused, but before Tuxedo Mask could respond there was another commotion involving the flame swordsman. This time, the flame swordsman headed for the host of the party.

"I brought my duel disk just in case an enemy from the shadow realm might appear. I summon dark magician girl! Now attack flame swordsman!" Yugi shouted.

Dark magician girl blasted dark magic from her staff to the mysterious flame swordsman. The flame swordsman flinched a little but it didn't seem to have much of an effect.

"What, how is that possible!" Yugi was surprised.

The host of the ball also summoned a monster. They summoned Sword Stalker of vengeance. But it also barely had an effect. The flaming swordsman made a slashing motion with his sword and headed for the host, bearing down on him.

"We had better help out!" Rei shouted, getting into her customary Sailor Mars stance. "Mars fire surround!"

Bursts of fire headed straight for the flame swordsman, but he ducked in time and vanished from sight.

"What? How is that possible!" Rei shouted in anger, "He got away!"

"Let me try locating him," Ami typed away furiously at her computer. "Strange, I cannot detect any dark energy in this room!"

"What kind of enemy is this? Sailor Mars' attack had no effect on him," Makoto looked worried.

"Sailor Moon, are you seriously eating right now?" Rei shouted in disbelief, glancing at Usagi who was stuffing her face with dumplings.

"What? I'm hungry!" Usagi whined, pouting. Rei smacked her against the head and Usagi chased her around the room in fury. The rest of the gang sighed in exasperation.

Suddenly, the room was once again steeped in darkness and they heard somebody scream in fear. After a few minutes, the lights turned back on. Everyone looked around to see who had screamed.

"Hey, where's Anzu?" Hiroto looked around in confusion. Yugi too searched for their friend but she was nowhere in sight.

"Anzu is missing!" Yugi shouted, "Could it be she who screamed?"

"It did sound like her voice," Hiroto remarked in worry. He growled in anger. "I will pay back whoever did this! We need to look for her."

"Let us help you," Tuxedo Mask offered, indicating to himself and the Sailor Scouts. Yugi and Hiroto nodded, and the whole gang searched every inch of the ballroom for Anzu. However, their searched proved to be fruitless because Anzu was nowhere in sight.

After awhile, the same thing happened, where the ballroom was steeped in darkness and another person screamed.

"That sounds like Honda!" Yugi exclaimed. Sure enough, when the lights came back on, Hiroto was missing.

"This has now become sinister," Minako gasped, "People are disappearing!"

"We need to find them before something deadly happens," Yugi remarked, looking determined.

When yet another time, the room was steeped in darkness, the Sailor Scouts were prepared. Sailor Moon used her imperium silver crystal to shed light on the whole room. Immediately, the flame swordsman was revealed creeping up on Yugi, but before he could reach him, Makoto shouted, "Jupiter thunderbolt attack!"

Sharp thunderbolts shot towards the flame swordsman and zapped him in the arm. Immediately, he shouted and ran away. Before the scouts could chase him, he disappeared from sight.

"Drat! We couldn't chase him and find out where he hid Anzu and Honda!" Yugi shouted.

"How dare that fellow ruin my party!" The blue eyes white dragon stated.

"Hey I recognize that voice!" Yugi stated.

The person hidden in the costume revealed himself, it was Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp.

"That explains the blue eyes costume," Yugi said. "You know these people?" he said pointing towards the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

"I'll explain later. Now, we got to take care of the disruption. Kemo, find this intruder and bring him to me once!" Kaiba commanded.

"Right sir!"

The lights suddenly turned off again and Sailor Moon once again used her imperium silver crystal to shed light on the whole room. This time, there was 2 flame swordsman in the room! Then, suddenly they saw someone come out of the bathroom. One of the flame swordsman was holding her hostage. It was Anzu!

"Yugi…. Help me….." then Anzu suddenly fainted.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR ATTACKING INNOCENT PEOPLE! MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Sailor Mercury shot a burst of bubbles towards the flame swordsman. This time, the attack hit him. The swordsman fainted. But after that, they noticed Anzu was missing again.

"Darn it! The other flame swordsman must have taken her!" Yugi exclaimed. "And it seems these are real monsters because our duel monsters aren't doing anything!"

Kemo then returned to the ballroom. "Sir! It seems like someone has hacked into our electricity system!"

"Well it won't take a genius hacker to do that, all he has to do is sneak into the Electricity room. "Kemo! Go check our electricity room to catch our criminal red handed!"

"On it sir!"

Suddenly, the other flame swordsman came into the room and headed for Yugi.

"Look out!" Sailor Venus said. "Crescent Beam!" she shouted. The attack hit and the flame swordsman fell to the ground unconscious again.

"Now time to finish both of them off!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Moon Crystal Power!" but surprisingly, the attack missed somehow.

"How did the attack miss?" the Sailor Scouts stood there dumbfounded.

"My Millenium Puzzle…" Yugi stood there as his Millenium Puzzle glowed. "It protected them, somehow. But why? Why would the Millenium Puzzle protect them?" 

Suddenly Kemo returned to the group holding Anzu hostage. "Sir! She's the one behind all this!"

"What!" Yugi was confused. "Then who are those two?" Yugi pointed to the 2 unconscious flame swordsman.

"Heh! Got you good Kaiba." One of the flame swordsman stood up and revealed himself. It was Jonouchi!

"YOU! Why do you always have to get in the way! This party was stupid anyway!" Mokuba followed an angry Kaiba out of the ballroom.

"Heh, heh! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS KAIBA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHEN WE "ATTACKED! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why did you do that Jonouchi?" Yugi said confused.

"I was angry with the person who invited all of you except me. I was ready to get 'im back for that."

"Wait, were Anzu and Honda San part of this?"

"You were going to be too until those brats got in the way." Jonouchi stared at the Sailor Scouts.

"Hey, take that back!" Usagi shouted, looking offended.

"Yeah, we're not the brats. _She_ is!" Rei smirked, pointing to Usagi. Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei and chased her around the room.

Yugi and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They struck up a conversation while the Sailor Scouts and Yugi's friends enjoyed the rest of the Christmas party.

It sure was a ball to remember!


End file.
